Surprise Girlfriends
by Hazuzu
Summary: Mina goes home for a lovely night in with Olivia, who reveals to her a surprising fact: They've been in a relationship for months.


Mina yawned as she trudged up to the front door of Olivia's home. The afternoon sun was setting, the streets of Konikoni City were quiet, and she was more than ready for a reprieve from the day. She reached for the doorknob and hesitated. Her hand was thoroughly covered in paint, some of it dried, most of it not. The sight brought a familiar memory to the forefront of her mind.

Well, more like a dozen. It wasn't her fault she left hundreds of colorful handprints, footprints, all over her bedroom as a child. The art made her do it.

So she wiped her hand on her shirt, leaving a pink streak in its wake, and let herself in.

Mina was immediately greeted by the savory scents of fresh cooking and splashes of pink wherever she looked. To the left was Olivia's bed, where a handful of moving Stufful toys were dozing. To the right, a set of cabinets decorated with various vases and a collection of Olivia's trophies. On the far side was what served as Olivia's living room, with a single couch set up before a TV playing background noise.

But what Mina really cared about was the kitchen, hidden just around the corner. She slipped out of her sneakers, dropped her bag, and skipped around the corner to see Olivia standing at the stove. Her hair was tied back and her hips swaying as she cooked.

Mina walked right up to the stove and leaned over the pan of glazed veggies. She lavished in the heat against her cheeks as she inhaled the delicious scents.

"Mina!" Olivia gasped at the sudden blonde head obstructing her view, then laughed. "I suppose I can't complain about such a pretty face surprising me."

"Hallo." Mina smiled as she pulled away, her lungs filled with veggie goodness. She leaned in for a hug that was gratefully returned, followed by a little kiss on the lips. "This smells super good. What is it?"

"You eat so much I'd think you'd know by now," Olivia smiled, as she reluctantly removed her hand from Mina's waist to tend to her veggies. "Spicy black bean burgers with glazed veggie stir-fry and fresh salad on the side. How's that for a slice of fried gold?"

"I'm gonna eat all of it," Mina decided, as she skipped over to the little table against the wall and stretched out her legs.

"Oh, I don't think so." Olivia wagged her spatula at the lounging girl. "You can eat as much as you like, but you're not getting anywhere close to my cooking while you look like you've wrestled a Muk." She directed Mina with a jab at the bathroom door.

"But I've been working hard all day..." Mina complained but forced herself to her feet regardless.

"Have you now?" Olivia turned her back to the stove and cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know that planning trials got you covered in paint. You'd think I'd know such things, being Kahuna."

"Things shouldn't be so pretty if I'm not meant to paint them." Mina shrugged, then stepped through the door.

Mina emerged from the bathroom a little later, smelling faintly of Olivia and clad in one of the over-sized shirts she stored in the bottom shelf. Olivia's cooking smelled even more divine than it had before, and she had to keep herself from lunging at the stove on her way back to the dinner table.

"Dinner is served." Olivia delivered each dish with a flourish. After a couple of trips, Mina had no fewer than three plates set out before her, and Olivia just the one. The older woman took her seat and placed her head on her hands, just watching as Mina devoured her dinner with a Machoke's vigor.

Mina was halfway through chomping down a mouthful of deliciousness when she spotted Olivia's fond stare.

"… Whuh?" Mina asked, then swallowed the next remnants.

"Nothing." Olivia shrugged. "It's just a joy to see you enjoying my cooking. Your cheeks go all..." She puffed up her cheeks with air. "And you get this little frown when you realize you've stuffed so much in that you can't chew it properly."

"Oh." Mina shrugged. "Okay then. Are you gonna eat soon?"

"I was just about to." Olivia picked up her cutlery while Mina dug through hers. The only pause came when Olivia put her implements to the side. There was still a good half-plate left.

Mina's mouth was full, so she nudged Olivia's leg with her foot. Olivia glanced under the table, then up at Mina, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to tickle me?" Olivia asked. "Because I've got more reach than you." She demonstrated her point by stretching out one long leg and poking Mina's elbow with her toe. "And my will is hard as stone."

Mina refused the statement with a shake of her head.

"You're not eating your food," Mina pointed at Olivia's plate. "That kind of thing leads to Rattata, and they're no fun at all. Keep eating my sketches when nature calls." She glared off to the side with remembered annoyance.

"Oh, I've just put on a few pounds," Olivia tapped her stomach to the tune of jingling jewelry. "And I've got to keep myself looking pretty, or who knows where you'll go?" She smiled despite her self-deprecation.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Mina shook her head. "You make the best food, you have the comfiest bed, and you're pretty anyway." She shrugged. "You might be the prettiest woman I know. Hang on." She tilted her head to the side as she flicked through her mental catalog.

"You're actually weighing your options?" Olivia's wide-eyed questioning fell on deaf ears.

"Yep! Definitely the prettiest," Mina said. "That Aether woman would have been up there, but she's evil, so… You win."

"Well… Thank you." Olivia's chest puffed up with pride. "You're no slouch yourself."

"Thanks." Mina smiled. "… You gonna eat that?" she asked, and Olivia laughed as she poured her leftovers onto Mina's emptiest plate. She finished soon after and helped Olivia with cleaning the dishes with nary a complaint about the fact that she had, perhaps, eaten too much. But that couldn't possibly be; her stomach was lying to her.

"Oh my goodness, Mina." Olivia shook her head as she strolled beside Mina, along the short path to the couch. "When was the last time you cleaned your ears?"

"Umm." Mina rolled her head around. "In the shower?"

"That's not good enough and you know it," Olivia said, as she perched herself on the couch and opened the nearby drawer. "Come sit with me and I'll clean them."

"Yeah, okay." Mina shrugged and grabbed her bag before she went to join Olivia on the sofa. "These are all of the paintings I did today," she explained, as she felt the delicate touch of Olivia's earpick. She retrieved a stack of colorful paintings from within her pack and spread them out on the floor before her.

"I see you went to visit Memorial Hill," Olivia said. Mina felt a little nudge on her head and she rested her cheek on Olivia's warm thigh. "Quite dreary when it comes to inspiration, I'd think."

"I thought that the graves would make me want to stop painting and start thinking," Mina said. "But then I wanted to paint all of the ghosts. I think I could hear them speaking to me."

"Really?" Olivia's eyes flicked to the eerie wisps of purple portrayed in the painting.

"Or maybe it was the wind. I don't know. It didn't work, though! I still don't have any ideas for my trial. Can I copy yours?"

"My trial is just a battle," Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah, that." Mina wanted to nod, but she didn't want to stab herself in the ear. "I can do that, can't I?"

"Let's see, the sole Trial Captain on Poni Island, the last many trial challengers face, and her challenge is… A battle. Like the dozens of battles they've already had. That's not very impressive, is it?"

"You do it," Mina said.

"Well, I'm me." Olivia smirked as she shifted Mina's head to the other thigh.

"But your job is to get beaten by kids," Mina said. "Why can't I do the same thing? You're a better trainer than me anyway."

"I do not get beaten by kids." Olivia scowled. "I only put forth enough of a challenge as is appropriate for them, according to Alolan tradition. I could destroy them if I wanted to."

"I guess you could." Mina put a finger to her lips as she considered a thought. "But what about that one kid who came here from Kanto?"

"That doesn't count!" Olivia said, then inhaled to calm herself. "I mean, they were so cute. That kind of thing is hardly fair in proper battling."

"Hmm..." Mina grabbed her bag again and pulled out a crumpled painting of Olivia. "But you wear this," she said, as she pointed at the short shorts and ample cleavage she'd depicted. "That's not fair to people with eyes."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and not a comment on my age." Olivia wiped the earpick off on some tissue. "All done!"

"Thanks!" Mina pulled herself up with the help of Olivia's knees and stretched out right in front of her. "We should go to bed soon."

"Oh my." Olivia blushed. "Very tempting, but it's past seven. What if," she wrapped an arm around Mina's waist and pulled her back onto her lap. "We stay up and cuddle instead?"

"Cuddles?" Mina stared into space for a second. "I could go for some cuddles." She shifted back onto Olivia's lap and rested against her shoulder. All of five minutes passed before she spoke again. "This show's boring."

"Well, what would you rather watch?" Olivia asked as she grabbed the nearby remote.

"Something colorful," Mina said. "Like… A show about Pokemon and nature or music videos. Or wrestling!"

Olivia dutifully clicked through the channels until she found the right one. The channel featured several half-naked folks clad in various Pokemon-themed attire. One man had painted himself up like a Machoke and was having a staredown with an actual Machoke.

"Oh, this reminds me," Olivia said, as the camera cut away from The Masked Royal making his entrance. "Kukui and Burnet have invited us to their fifth anniversary party."

"I'll go," Mina looked down at her nails, then frowned. "They invited both of us?"

"That's right."

"Together?"

"Again, that's right," Olivia tilted her head to catch a glimpse of Mina's adorably-furrowed brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No." Mina hummed. "But why would they invite us together? I have a house, too."

"Oh, your parent's house?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that really qualifies, especially when you spend more time here regardless. And I think they invited us together because… We're together."

Mina blinked and turned to meet Olivia's gaze.

"We're together?"

Olivia's jaw fell open until she gathered herself, though she couldn't do anything about her eyes.

"Of course we're together!" Olivia said. "We've been in a relationship for months!"

"Are you sure?" Mina propped her feet up on the arm of the couch, as she twisted to be able to face Olivia properly. "I think I'd remember something like that."

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Olivia's voice struggled to remain at regular speaking volume. "You spend most of your nights here-"

"It is quite comfortable."

"We go on dates-"

"Oh, it's so much fun going sightseeing!" Mina nodded eagerly.

"I cook dinner for you-"

"It's very tasty, thank you."

"We celebrated our six month anniversary six months ago!" Oliva boggled. "I bought you those new sneakers-"

"Oh, was that why?" Mina hummed again. "I thought that was because my old ones were falling apart."

"And you gave me that portrait on the same day!" Olivia jabbed a finger at the portrait hanging from the nearby wall, which featured Olivia cast against a heart cast in rock.

"Oh, that?" Mina smiled as she followed the point of Olivia's finger. "It's very pretty, isn't it? I decided to give it to you the next time I saw you."

"I kiss you every time I see you!"

"My mom does that..."

"Not like I do, I hope!" Olivia shook that thought right out of her head. "We sleep together! Every night you stay here!"

"… Huh." Mina bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "You're right," she conceded, "we must be dating." Then she turned her head back to the TV.

"That's it?" Olivia rubbed her free hand against her forehead; the other was still tenderly holding Mina's waist.

"I mean, yeah." Mina's eyes were once more fixed on the television. "You made some good points."

"… All right, then." Olivia sighed in relief. "Are you willing to go to the anniversary party with me, now that we both know we're in a relationship?"

"Sure!" Mina bobbed her head. "But you're not going to gift them sneakers, are you? Because now that I think of it, that's kind of a terrible anniversary gift..."


End file.
